


On the inside

by gemteddy



Series: Unnatural [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Torture, mostly centered around Lance, the others are barely mentioned much, unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemteddy/pseuds/gemteddy
Summary: Lance's eyes aren't the only things of value Druids can take. Here's a series of short ideas of how else our poor boy can be altered in captivity.He didn’t want them to hear it. Didn’t want them to notice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Just sick of crying over Lance's eyes, ironically enough. So here's a series of short different things that could happen if he ever ended up captured. Hopefully its not what you would consider graphic as it doesn't describe how things happened but does mention things like scars and injuries. if you think the rating needs to be changed tell me. 
> 
> (Also I get that people get things synthetically replaced all the time by the way, so it’s not supposed to be about ableist stuff. It’s about space witches stealing and changing healthy parts, and destroying people mentally because of it)
> 
> Don't worry I am working on Done, I'm just expanding my different types of langst.

It had taken a little while to locate him and organize themselves, but as soon as they were in, they were able to infiltrate and rescue the blue paladin without too many unforeseen obstacles.They had found the boy badly injured in a small dark cell at the farthest end of the ship, completely unconscious. From what they could see in the dim purple light, Lance had been put through far more than the paladins could take the sight of. 

On the bright side though, nothing appeared fatal, but they certainly didn’t want to take their sweet time getting back to the castle in case there was worse under the thin prison garb the Cuban wore. Based on the grunts and groans coming from the still knocked out blue paladin being carried in Hunk’s arms, the boy in the very least had a bit more waiting for the healing pod. They would just have to wait a little longer to celebrate the return of their teammate.

Once the other paladins reached the castle there had been a scramble to get him into the infirmary as fast as possible. As they stripped him for a healing pod suit they’d all been privy to the full extent of the cruelty Lance had had inflicted upon his body.There were long shallow gashes, small deep cuts and scars, fractured and broken bones, bruising, and more all over his body. For only a few could they guess how he’d gotten them. It was terrifying how much had happened to their friend in such a short amount of time.

Coran cheerlessly assured them that the pod would remove most of the visible damage. Too bad it wouldn’t remove their guilt in having left Lance to suffer this torture in the first place.The one reassurance they had was that they couldn’t see any signs that the Druids had gotten to him, no magical looking scars and everything looked to be their original parts. 

Of all of them Shiro had been the most worried of the possibility that they would experiment on his friend. Had been sick with the idea of Lance suffering the same loss as in his own year long experience. He was glad that wasn’t the case, though he would have tried to help support him if it had been. Not that he wasn’t going to try and support him over what was bound to result from the rest of his horrific experience.

Once they’d finished setting him up in the pod they’d calculated how long it would take for Lance to come out, and left to try and fill the time, waiting for the count down of his recovery to end. Even if they wanted nothing more than to just sit an wait by the pod they still had jobs around the castle that needed attending to. Pidge hoped she wouldn’t need to be the one to clean up the bloodstains trailing from the hanger. Perhaps she could rope Hunk into helping her build some form of a time lapse machine that would make sure she never had to wait long for a teammate to heal again. 

Still even though they couldn’t see him awake just yet, there was a small relief among the group in having finally had their friend safely within their protection. When he came out they’d be ready to welcome him back.

Throughout the whole ordeal no one had heard the faint clicking noise coming from Lance’s body.

* * *

Lance had been greeted to a loud and joyful group as he’d fallen from the pod into Keith's arms. They seemed so happy to see him if their laughs, tears, and overwhelming chatter meant anything to him. Normally he would have been elated at the attention from his almost second family, however, right then he’d just wanted to leave as soon as possible. 

He smiled weakly and tried to eased their worries over him, but once he had an opportunity he quickly claimed he was too tired from his captivity so that they would allow him to escape to his room. He could tell that they didn’t fully want to let him go, and that they were worried about him, but he had to get away and had given his full arsenal of theatrics til they begrudgingly agreed. He left quickly in case they’d change their minds. Any seconds longer than necessary was dangerous.

He didn’t want them to hear it. Didn’t want them to notice.

Once he had arrived at his room he’d immediately taken off the pod suit and ran to the mirror in his small bathroom. Despite the faint light scars covering his body, he looked exactly the same, but he knew it was a lie. He knew he was different. 

Knew he wasn’t _whole_.

During his captivity, one earth week to be exact as Allura had mentioned, there had been many instances where he’d been unconscious and unaware throughout his stay. Only half the time due to exhaustion or natural causes. After one of the forced black outs he’d woken up and knew that the Druids had done something to him. changed him. _violated_ him. That it hadn’t just been another session of poking and prodding.

He could _feel_ it. 

In his chest he could just feel the difference from the pressure of light alien metal. It was so foreign and wrong that he wanted to rip it out and throw it into space. Leave it to click for eternity out there, as it switched its small chambers to direct blood that didn’t exist to run through it. If he didn’t have the universe that needed him alive to save it, maybe he would have. Now though, he could only hide it's existence for as long as possible. He didn’t ever want the others to know, to look at him like he wasn’t himself anymore.

But maybe they would be right, he didn’t think he was himself anymore. In fact, he didn’t even feel human. After all what was a man without his heart?

**Author's Note:**

> Now an explanation of why. In a bunch of langst fics they always go for he eyes but while the Druids are cruel they're also very inquisitive. They want to understand everything and improve on those they deem worthy. Or maybe they just improve alien parts to see if they can, who really knows? so why limit ourselves when they sure as hell wouldn't? 
> 
> So yeah i hope you enjoyed this. If people like it enough I may continue this short story, but I will definitely move onto a new part in this series.  
>    
> Also if you want to talk head canons or just talk in general my tumblr is : [skitnote](http://skitnote.tumblr.com/) and yes I can talk non langsty stuff too. I'm also looking for a beta, so just putting that out there.


End file.
